Bittersweet
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Era cruelmente injusto. Ella lo amaba, pero Lucy también. Y la diferencia entre ambas, es que la rubia si era correspondida y estaba a punto de casarse con él mientras, ella viviría el resto de sus días siendo tragada por la desesperación. "Se feliz Natsu, se feliz… al menos tú puedes serlo." —Nali con insinuaciones Nalu.


¡HOLA! Aquí vengo yo de nuevo, a llenar un poco más la sección Nali con otra creación mía :E

**NOTA/AVISO:** No es obligatorio, si que no xD pero les **recomiendo** que al leer el drabble estén escuchando "Forgiven" de Within Temptation o "My Immortal" de Evanescence.

******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**BITTERSWEET".**

— Natsu Dragneel… —pronuncio su nombre aquel anciano vestido de padre. Tuvo que contener un jadeo de angustia cuando lo hizo, pero su tortura apenas comenzaba. Y eso, no era absolutamente nada, en comparación con lo que venía— ¿Aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa?, ¿para amarla y cuidarla en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?.

_No_, pensó aterrada.

Eso no podía estar pasando, no ese día, no en ese momento, no ahora.

En aquella capilla, todos los del gremio sonreían complacidos, lloraban de felicidad o seguían sin poderlo creer.

Natsu, el mago de fuego más explosivo de todo Fiore se iba a casar, por fin después de tanto tiempo.

Y ella… ella no quería eso, ¿Por qué?

Porque no se casaría con ella, sino con Lucy. Siempre con Lucy.

Le dolía como nunca, era obvio que pasaría, tarde o temprano, pero el saberlo no ayudaba. Solo empeoraba todo, solo la hacía sentirse más miserable.

Natsu dudo una milésima de segundo, que le basto para tener un atisbo de esperanza.

¿Podría tener ese final de cuento de hadas que tanto añoraba desde niña?

Posiblemente si, posiblemente no.

— Acepto.

La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios murió y sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban ahogo un sollozo, otros de los muchos que había tenido a lo largo del día.

_¿Por qué Natsu, por qué?..._, ¿Qué otra cosa podía cuestionarse sino aquello?

Él le había prometido que se casarían de grandes, ella le había dicho que sería su esposa en un futuro… todo estaba perfecto y luego… luego tuvo que aparecer Lucy, y echar todo su esfuerzo por la borda.

Era cruelmente injusto.

Ella lo amaba, pero Lucy también.

Y la diferencia entre ambas, es que la rubia si era correspondida.

Con horror tuvo que observar como el padre le preguntaba lo mismo a la "suertuda "Heartfilia y esta, al pronunciar el "acepto", palabra que ahora le parecía más venenosa y filosa que cualquier otra cosa les saco varias lágrimas a los presentes.

Incluso sus hermanos velaban por su felicidad, ¡y eso no estaba bien!

Era ella la que debía traer el vestido de novia puesto ese día, era ella a quien debía preguntarle eso el padre, era… ella.

O no.

¿Siempre fue Lucy verdad?

Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel…

— ¿Alguno de los presentes se opone a esta unión ante Dios?, que hable ahora o calle para siempre —sentencio el padre.

"Yo me opongo" quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero guardo silencio, ¿Por qué?

Ah, claro. Natsu la miro, la miro solo a ella, suplicándole con su mirada jade que callara, y que se llevara su ferviente amor a la tumba.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, muy a su pesar.

Porque no quería arruinarle su felicidad por un tonto e infantil capricho, porque ya no valía la pena luchar, por algo que nunca fue suyo.

— Ya puedes besar a la novia —susurro al mismo tiempo que el padre, sintiendo claramente que con cada palabra pronunciada su alma se marchitaba como una flor cualquiera. Porque eso era, a final de cuentas.

No era más que otro adorno en la vida del Dragneel, un adorno lleno de polvo y lágrimas.

Que en cualquier segundo se rompería, y a nadie le importaría su ausencia.

Chiflidos, aplausos y gritos conmovedores resonaron por todo el edificio, al momento en que ambos magos juntaron sus labios en un corto beso y las campanas de la capilla comenzaron a sonar, una y otra vez.

Oficialmente ya eran marido y mujer.

Y ella… ella era solo otra persona más, ahí de pie, sonriendo como una muñeca rota, ya desbordando un mar de lágrimas agridulces, como su amor.

_Se feliz Natsu, se feliz…_,pensó al verlo pasar a su lado, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Al menos, uno de los dos tenía el derecho de serlo.

Al menos… uno de los dos, no tendría que vivir un amor _**agridulce**_, ahogándose por el resto de sus días en un mar de desesperación y muriendo poco a poco, tragado por la soledad.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Fuck, fuck, fuck! ;_; Sentí un montón de pena por Lissy en este drabble, ¡pobrecita! T^T

Mil disculpas si hice que me odiaran por escribir este drabble tan masoquista y Angst venido del país de las tragedias (?) Les juro por mi amor a Sting-sama que el siguiente escrito de estos dos tendrá final feliz, ¡LO JURO!

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
